


The Story of His Skin

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Promptio Week 2017, Public Hand Jobs, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Stripping, background ignis and noct, no beta we die like men, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Promptio Week 2017: Day Seven - Free PromptPrompto is feeling unattractive compared to the other Chocobros, after overhearing some hurtful comments.Gladio teaches Prom that he's beautiful.





	The Story of His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Promptio Week 2K17

Prompto was surrounded by his bros, but that was a normal thing nowadays as they were constantly on the road traveling back and forth through the Lucis Kingdom, from coast to coast. Right now, was one of those calm breathers they could take as they were shooting the shit with Wiz, they were strapped for gil per usual. Currently, Prompto wasn’t listening due to reasons, his eyes traveled looking at each one of his friends and gauging their physical attributes. 

Ignis: Flawless, tall and slender, yet muscular. Sophisticated and oozing with sensuality, nothing was ever out of place on him, always perfect. Never out of sorts or order. Glittering eyes of emerald green, pointed features that were sharp but complimented with a cut jaw and a pouty bottom lip. And that snarky smirk he would sometimes flash would make the blonde’s knees buckle.

Noct: Effortless beauty, pale and boyishly pretty. He wasn’t as tall as his two retainers, but he edged Prompto out in the height game. His skin was snowy, eyes of the deepest blue and full lips that were a pale fleshy pink. Goddamn he was gorgeous! Not to mention his expression could be downright adorable, which he was glad his bestie was unaware of the faces he made sometimes, Prompto was really appreciative, like right now. Noct was blinking, raising a brow and looking confused, the expression adorable.

Gladio: Abnormally tall and strong, with rugged features and intense honeyed-amber eyes. He looked dangerous, not because of his features and size, but the tattoo that decorated his body. He was a walking behemoth disguised as a man. His voice was deep, as if aged in whiskey and his lips looked flushed and kissable, which the gunslinger would give anything to indulge in his kisses. The Shield’s scar complemented him, which was so freaking unfair in Prompto’s book. Gods his muscles went for days, he was thick and corded in place he didn’t know people could be. 

Prompto had probably fantasied about Gladio the most out of his friends. He knew he could be manhandled by Gladio easily if the man ever dared to look in his direction and gave the inclination he would give the blonde that time of day.

Damnit! They were all sexy as fuck and Prompto, at most was considered _cute_. He didn’t want to be cute, but shit he did what he could to change that, but to no avail, especially when they got out of school.

He needed to get over this, there was no time for feeling down on his luck about his appearance. Not when their world had been turned on its head weeks ago, but the feeling came back as he noticed some girls ogling them with giggles and admiration. 

He tried to act like he didn’t notice or hear them, but he did, and this is where his renewed anguish came from. Also, why he was studying his best of friends at the moment –.

“Oh, my gods,” one girl exclaimed as she tried to nonchalantly point, but failed as she was so obvious. “They’re so hot!” She exclaimed to her friend. 

Her friend looked up from her phone and baulked for a second before a critical eye went scanning over each one of them, accessing their appearance. “Yeah – well except the punky one –, he’s cute, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

Their voices carried and cut Prompto deep as he looked like he was drinking his smoothie, in all honesty, he was chewing the straw and straining his ears. He knew he should tune it out, but couldn’t fight the desperate desire to eavesdrop, even if it hurt. 

“Yeaaah, I guess so –,” the first girl agreed easily and hummed thoughtfully. “Well three out of four ain’t bad, weird that such eye candy is way out here in the country. At a chocobo stable of all places.” They mused. 

“True –, but what luck. Girl, it’s not like we see guys like this every day –, well maybe the blonde one –, he’s run of the mill.”

“Yeah, yeah.” They began to giggle and fawn over something on one of their phones. 

Prompto had tuned out Wiz as he was going over new hunts with the others. He stood pushing from the table and chewed his lip, trying to hide his troubled mind. “Ah gotta go, y’know hit the can.” He hitched a thumb and gave a large crooked smile.

Noct looked up, face resting on the back of his hand. “Yeah, cool.” He gave a halfhearted wave before the conversation picked back up as Wiz began to tell them about a job he wanted them to look into.

The blonde turned and began to stalk away, hands dug deep in his pockets and head down, lip thinning as he tried to keep the two girls’ words from affecting him. It was hard, it played on his insecurities which usually didn’t take much. He had a lot of them, this was superficial compared to his deeper problems.

He walked passed the windmill, as the bathrooms were separate from the main building, the smaller cylindrical building that was near the larger, storage one, that Wiz’s used. He quickened his steps, making it appear to be like he was going to the bathroom. If anything, he wasn’t, he peered over his shoulder, seeing his friends fall out of view, he knew they wouldn’t be able to spot him. He made it quickly to the back of the chocobo post, going to the outcropping stonewall. 

Prompto needed to get his mind right.

He came over and rested his forearms on the mortared stone. Eyes scanning, looking over the Duscae landscape, there were large rock formations spiraling out of the earth, grass for days, tall trees and expansive land before him. It was true wilderness and he felt his mind shifting focus, in those seconds a calm washed over him. It would be perfect to snap some landscape photos, it would make him feel leaps and bounds better. No need to dwell on his petty problems.

Looking over himself he cursed and groaned, slumping. He had left his prize camera on the table, he forgot to grab before he retreated. Dang it!

Prompto worried his lip, teeth nibbling in, making a hard line with his mouth. Weight resting on his arms as he let his eyes sweep over the below land and could hear a creature making a culling cry in the distance somewhere. The beauty of nature could only quiet his mind for so long, thoughts drifted back to his own self-assessment and those girl’s comments echo in his head. 

A grimace painted his freckled face and he tried to shake it off. Why, oh lords why, was he considered cute?! He wasn’t cute and hated being associated with the word. 

Chocobos were cute, babies as well and – and – plushies or something! Not Prompto.

He wanted to be considered attractive and handsome, but he couldn’t manage that. With the girls and guys, he tried to date, they always broke up with him just about all the same way. ‘You’re cute and all, but –.’ He knew it was his appearance, who would want a freckled twink who couldn’t tan to save his life or bulk up. Not to mention he never got out of his clothes for sex, that didn’t go unnoticed with his previous partners.

Sure, he lost the weight as an adolescent, wanting to stand by Noctis’ side and be someone who could be accepted easily into the flock and looked the part. 

Nevertheless, when he was naked, Prompto was reminded of how his body used to be and it made him feel insecure to bare it all. He had stretch marks on his stomach, that wasn’t the only place, he also had them on his ass as well, as a kid and tween he had a prominent backside because of his weight and now had stretch marks as the outcome. 

His chest was another story.

Shifting, he was now resting on his elbows on the wall, his gloved hands cupping his chest through his clothing. He still had a bit of stubborn fat clinging and making his nipples puff and stand out a bit. No amount of dumbbell curls, pushups and/or whatever got rid of the plops of fat, it was like his body desperately clung to it, refusing to relinquish it.

His hands squeezed and a blush settled on his face as he pouted. Stupid body – stupid cuteness. He thought.

The rocky crunch of gravel awakened him and he blinked unfocused eyes, coming back to his surroundings and looking back. Had he lost track of time?

“Hey Prom,” it was Gladio as he coolly strode over, camera hoisted up in one hand as he twisted it in the air. “Forgot this. We though you fell into the toilet or something.”

The small blonde turned, half-smiling as he braced against the stone wall. “My bad!” He tried to exude cheerful, but he knew he wasn’t successful as the other arch a thick brow. Not breaking stride, he continued giving an excuse naturally. “Got sidetracked, y’know taking in the scenery and junk,” his hand waved behind him at the picturesque view behind.

“That’ll do it,” Gladio agreed and was next to him, leaning on the wall with his forearms, but looking over his shoulder as he gazed at Prompto. Instead of handing over the camera he placed it on the wall away from the younger man. “It’s something else isn’t it?” He suddenly asked giving a critical eye.

“What’cha talkin’ about man?” Prompto tried to hide his surprise with a titter in his voice. Pushing off the wall and facing the Duscae region as he crossed his arms and tipped his head down to meeting those ember like eyes. 

“Don’t try and play it off,” he accused gently and his thick brow arched up again. “Jus’ be straight up.”

“I am!”

“Nope, you’re totally full of shit.” The Shield pushed off and stood to his full height, towering and looking over his nose as he studied the blonde hard. “Last time -, what’s gotcha in a funk?” There was a threat, subtle but there and Prompto felt his denial weaken and he sighed.

His crossed arms slowly uncrossed and his shoulder sagged. He looked small and defeated, unable to make eyes with his friend. “Don’t laugh at me, okay?” He mumbled agitatedly.

“Alright,” he agreed easily as he crossed his arms and tilted his head, waiting on the blonde to disclose what made him so down and out.

“Not sure if you heard those girls that were sitting next to us,” his blue eyes peered up and he got a head shake in response. “Huhn,” he sighed in annoyance. “Well whatever, anyway they were talking about you guys and how hot y’all are.”

“Oh really,” he mused with a small grin. “Well we are hot, the four of us.”

“No, no, no, no! Listen, they were talking about you three. I was not included in that.” He tried to explain, sounding frustrated as he spoke.

Gladiolus didn’t know why the blonde was worked up, but he was. “Okay, so you weren’t their cup of tea. There are other women out there that will find you attractive.”

“You don’t understand, I’m never anyone’s cup of tea –, my failed relationships in the past didn’t work out and its because I’m _cute_ ,” he explained and Gladio listened. “Those girls called me cute and I don’t want to be associated with cute.”

The Amicitia heir was quiet and thoughtful, mulling over what was admitted. The seconds stretched before he dampened his bottom lip and uncrossing his arms. “Prom listen, you are attractive, so don’t let failed relationships and some rando girls bring you down. C’mon,” reaching out lightly touching his shoulder, but he was glared at, the smaller man pouting. 

“You don’t get it –, you don’t understand. I don’t think you’ve ever felt like you aren’t good enough to keep someone around or interested. Just look at you,” he gestured at the other. “You’re like hot, stacked with muscles and not to mention your face is like gorgeous.”

“So, you think I’m gorgeous?” He mused as he stroked his bearded chin, looking a little smug.

“Ugh seriously! Dude! I’m not attractive and no one wants me!” Prompto confessed and felt hurt by admitting it out loud. “Besides there isn’t anybody who wants to see me naked, you yes. Me no!” He was beyond frustrated now and he wanted to just stalk away, his face burn from embarrassment. “Y’know what forget it.” He turned attempting to marching away, but a large hand caught his shoulder.

“Hold up. Sorry, I was trying to joke a bit to cheer you up. It backfired,” he gave a sheepish grin. “Okay you’re right I don’t get it, so, let me ask you some things, that way I can understand where you’re coming from.”

Prompto let out a sigh, giving in and nodding. “Okay,” he resigned softly and that large calloused hand gave a squeeze of his slight shoulder. It was comforting, a thumb grazed the skin there.

“Prom are you insecure with your appearance?” His voice was careful as he tried to be tactile with his inquires. 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Why?”

“I was a fat kid growing up. Which you already knew.” There was a huff of air.

“I do -. Because you were overweight as a kid, you have a stigma now?”

“I guess you could say that,” he shrugged looking away, blue eyes lowering in thought. 

Gladio gave him a once over and then cocked his head. “It seems like you turned it around.” It was more of a statement then a question.

“You could say that as well,” he answered moodily as he hugged himself. 

“Alright, you said no one would want to see you naked. Why?”

“That doesn’t matter,” he tried to avoid that question and his actions showed it. Fanning the words away with a dismissal.

The swordsmen let out his own breath as he was becoming short with the blonde’s attitude. “Answer Prompto, why?” The other frowned and shook his blonde head and screwed his mouth tight. His brows forked down as he glared at the taller man. “Seriously spill it,” his voice took an edge. When the chocobo shook his head again, and mouthed the word ‘no’ it quickly pushed Gladio to the edge of his patience. “I’m warning you.”

“I’m not saying it and you need to drop this! Forget this ever happen!” He growled letting his emotions get the better of him.

In a quick move, Gladio snatched Prompto by the back of his vest and hauled him off his feet, falling back and landing on the ground in a seated position with Prompto splayed across his lap. Gladio kicked one leg up and dropped it onto the back of Prompto’s own legs before he could struggle, using the dead weight like a tree trunk. Then he bound his arms behind his back with his non-dominate hand and raised his other delivering a smack. 

Then two more quick ones.

Prompto yelped and looked shocked, mouth wide. “Gl-Gladio OOOHH!” He wailed as he was spanked again and felt the smack reverberate through the jiggle of his ass, he couldn’t believe he was restrained in Gladio’s lap and being spanked.

“You’re being a **brat** ,” he gave another slap on the last word. “I’m trying to talk to you and you do this,” he delivered three more smacks and the blonde gasped, straining his neck. “You’ve been around Noct too long, his bratty behavior is rubbing off on you.” He paused placing a hand on the other’s heated ass as he frowned. 

Prompto could feel the stinging pulse through his body and felt ashamed as he was hard, embarrassed that he became that way from the spanking and he wiggled, trying to free himself. “Damnit Gladio let me go,” he struggled and tried to free his arms or legs. He growled and then he felt another spank to his ass, stifling a groan. 

“I ain’t lettin’ you go, tell me everything,” he growled back and Prompto whined loudly before another hand landed on his rear and he howled in pain. Tears stinging his eyes and he felt his arousal grow.

“Gladio! Ahn stop please!!” He begged as he didn’t want the other to notice his dick pressing into his meaty leg. 

“Not unless you tell me.”

“Okay! Okay –! I have stretch marks on my stomach and ass, they’re super noticeable. I also still have some stubborn fat clinging to my chest and it’s gross! Now let me go!” A smack landed hard, the hardest of all the spanks he received and he whined loudly, keening as he arched and trembled. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” the older man grinned, but kept the small man restrained still. “So, you got some imperfections, who doesn’t. I have my scar, that an imperfection.”

“Yeah, but it works for you and compliments your looks! It doesn’t take away from you at all.” Prompto voice started loud and panicked but grew quiet. “Mine are not something that works for my body.”

“What did you do when you had sex?”

“Dude!!” He cried and wiggled at the question, pausing as it made his trapped cock hump that strong thigh. He looked over his shoulder only to get a pointed look. “If we got that far, I stayed clothed as much as I could.” It fell quiet again between the two and Prompto felt his anxiety begin to simmer. It wouldn't be long for it to boil over.

“I’m sure it’s not bad, let me see your body.”

“What?! No way man,” he baulked and squirmed. “Besides we’re outside and – just no!”

“Fine,” the Shield said as he began to let the gunmen’s wrist go, but moving his leg up to lay it on his back, keeping him pinned in pseudo leg-lock. Pulling off his open shirt he began to reveal his tattooed torso. “Look, I have stretch marks too.” He traced where his arm and shoulder met, the blonde whipped his head back peering. His blue eyes widen noticing the wide slightly off-colored lines and his mouth fell open in shock. The tattoo hid them as he had never noticed, as much as Gladio went around shirtless. “It’s harder to see with all my ink, but it’s there. It's from bulking up, a small price to pay." He shrugged. "No one is perfect Prom, you should know that, we all have our flaws.”

“Ignis and Noct?”

“They’re not perfect either. Ignis has to groom Noct’s eyebrows all the time or they get bushy.” That made Prompto chuckle learning this about his bestie. It was good to hear the blonde laughing. “He plucks them and everything."

“How have I not seen this?”

“Haven’t been paying attention, I guess.” He gave a slight snort of laughter as Prompto pouted. “Also, the Prince wears eyeliner and mascara to make his eyes look dramatic.”

“Hehe! Really? Damn I’m gonna haveta keep my eyes out. What’s Ignis’ thing?” He asked, almost sounding excited.

The larger man hummed, head tipped back in thought and he blinked. “Um –, his eyesight? I don't know?” Gladio couldn’t think of anything beyond that. Ignis was the closest thing to perfection and if he had a flaw outside of his sight nobody knew it.

“Aw that’s boring.” Prompto pouted with puffy cheeks. “Booooo!”

“Okay now y’know some stuff about us. Now show me what’s got you all rattled.” He lifted his leg off the other’s back and Prompto rolled away slowly getting on his knees, sitting, he looked away, eyes darting sideways as if he contemplated bolting and making a break for it. They both knew Gladio was fast for a man his size and could close the distance. He sighed and gave an accepting expression.

“I don’t think I should.”

“You still hard?” Gladio asked nonchalantly as Prompto flushed and cupped his face, hiding what he could. 

“You knew?! Oh Gods!”

“Yeah, you were poking me from the start. Didn’t know you had a thing for spanking,” the other kept his face playful. “It’s cool, now show me your body. I’m sure your body is wonderful.” 

“Heh! Wonderful you say,” he mocked as he began to stand before Gladio and unhurriedly removed his vest and shirt, he dropped them to the grass and his hands cupping his chest hiding. He knew his chest should be taut, but it wasn’t, he had a bit of fat clinging to his chest around his nipples and areola. It wasn’t too noticeable, but it was enough for him to be mindful of this attribute.

“Move your hands Prom,” he was commanded gently from the ground and he did, he flushed, looking down at the ground and nibbled his lip. “Mm,” the shield hummed as he took in the sight. He took in the color of those pink nipples and how they were a little pronounced but were perky. “Now the pants, drop ‘em.” He commanded again.

Prompto felt his body heat and his exposed freckled skin bloomed in red. He could feel his body reacting, he hadn’t quite softened all the way, but feeling those intense amber eyes on him made him swallow. He began to work his belt, hands trembling and he felt fear twist his stomach unpleasantly. The jingle of his belt made him focus and aware as he pulled the zipper down, a thrill passed through him as they were outside and behind the chocobo stable, no one was back here, nevertheless they were both topless and it probably looked suggestive, but with his pants dropping it looked like a hookup.

His pants fell around his ankles, the boxers remained, they were a deep red with moogles printed on them. He gave a laugh of bashfulness as Gladio remained focus, his eyes connect with blue as he tipped his head signaling for the other to continue striping. Prompto’s lip wobbled as he hooked his thumbs in the side of his underwear, pausing. He looked down, seeing the off colored streaks of his stretch marks, they rested on his taut stomach he knew they dipped further down on his flesh, boxers hiding the lines.

He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut and yanked them down with a small squeak. He felt the material slide down and he stood still as he could feel heat. He could feel his slight erection twitch and he tried to think of math equations or the naga daemon that grabbed him during a tomb exploration. Anything remotely unsexy, but he was outside and very naked in front of his crush, had been spanked almost five minutes ago.

This was kinky and things to mark off his bucket list, he made a mental note of that. 

“Prom,” he slowly cracked his eyes open and took in the sight of his cock almost fully raised and wanted to die. Then his eyes met Gladio and he felt his throat close up. He had never seen such a look, it was reverent and gentle, eyes focused but longing. Those strong arms extended to him and the hands opened to him. “C’mere,” he purred as he beckoned quietly. 

Moving without hesitation he came over and felt those rough calloused hands take hold of his hips, squeezing and guided to turn around. A sound left Gladio’s lips, he was startled and Prompto felt the beginnings of panic before a growl sounded silencing his anxiety.

The sight wasn’t what he expected, Prompto’s pale and surprisingly, very round ass was rosy and the horizontal lines that marked his ass closer to his hips were tinted pink instead as the stretch lines were paler in contrast. Gladio felt his mouth water, he wanted to kiss and bite that cute ass, make Prompto whine and beg for more. He tried to steady his desires as he squeezed those little hips again. 

“Damn your ass is still red from the spanking, didn’t know you had an ass to begin with. You should wear better pants,” he commented and Prompto blinked, shocked by this before he felt his weight pulled down and found himself in Gladio’s lap cradled close. “Prom – shit, you look amazing. I wanna say the ‘c’ word, but that’s a taboo right now -. You’re very pretty,” the blonde was about to protest, but Gladio pressed his thumb to those thin lips, silencing them for a moment. “Listen, I would love to touch and taste all of you right now.” He admitted. “I would love to have you, if you let me.”

Slowly his thumb moved from those lips, resting against his chin along with the rest of his hand. “Wha –? You wanna bang me?”

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. “Well yeah, but more than that I want to have a relationship with you.” It was Gladiolus’ turn to get flustered now. “I’ve always been attracted to you -. I like you.” His hand fell from that blushing freckled face to rest on the flat stomach, rubbing absently. “Would you da –,” the question wasn’t finished and Prompto cupped his face and kissed him hard.

His eyes widen, but then slipped closed as he kissed back, peeling the caress of their lips apart, layer by layer as he enjoyed the naked chocobo in his lap. He let his hands gently trace the marks, feeling a bare difference in skin before his hand traced further, trailing in golden blonde hairs. Breaking the kiss, he paused his explorative touch. “Prom can I touch you a bit?”

That small hand cupped his scruffy face and an excited nod was given. “Yeah, totally cool.” He began to kiss, planting his mouth towards the underside of Gladio’s jaw, causing an appreciative moan of approval as he gave access and his large hand wrapped around that eager cock. 

The blonde jolted, breaking the kiss and thrusted once before settling in that large lap. Gasping, he bit his lip, as he closed his eyes and rocked, meeting that downward stroke as he curled his toes in the grass. He hummed and sighed, face growing redder as he moved. 

“Hey, don’t forget about me,” Gladio teased as one of those oceanic blue eyes open and zeroed in on his face, he could see notes of lavender in those irises. How had he not noticed until now? He smiled and was guided in, kissing gently, exploring that happy mouth as he continued to stroke that cock.

Gladiolus was surprised seeing Prompto’s dick, long and a bit thicker than he thought it would be. Pale and freckled with a nest of silky blonde hair at the base. His hand sped up and a loud moan was deposited in his mouth and he made his own sound of approval. They kissed, not breaking away as they laved and ravished; tasting, tracing and learning the contours of their mouths as they took tiny breaths, but not pulling away.

Prompto continued to moan, sigh and whine into the never-ending kiss. His previous experiences were never this caring or passionate, hands down the best hand job he had ever received. He began to buck, rolling hips and fucking that hand as rough as he could. His sounds transition from soft to loud ones, Gladio devoured his noises as the kiss changed from new to wet and hunger filled. 

The stroking turned slick, which Gladio was happy to find that the gunslinger wasn’t short on pre-come and the fleshy sounds added to the atmosphere around them. He had a thing for messy lovers and Prompto was no exception, finally breaking the kiss, he made a throaty groan and nipped behind the blonde’s ear and nosed his hair before nipping the line of his neck.

“Ahhn Gladio,” he tighten his voice, keeping it quiet as he whispered his pleasures. “Uh – oh fuck, gonna cum.” He whimpered as he curled in, wrapping arms around and ducking his head under that bearded chin. He began to fuck with all his might into that hand, the grip grew tighter like a vice and Prompto panted each moan. He whined and stilled as he trembled and then rutted as he began to spill. Mouth falling open as he gave a low drawn out moan. Streaks of white came erupting out, like geyser bursts of liquid hitting his stomach and accenting his stretch marks as he gasped.

He whined as that hand kept stroking him after he came and he moved his thighs, bringing them in. His non-verbal way to tell Gladio to let go of his spent cock. “Oh fuck, that felt good.”

“Just what you needed?” Gladio asked as he slowly unwrapped his fingers, making his new lover twitch and mew. 

“Not really –, but a good start? Or was it a weird start for us –? I mean this relationship thing,” he babbled before grimacing and nibbling his lip. He frowned. 

Knowing that look he pressed a quick kiss to those lips. “Great start I’d say. Been wanting you for a while. Now I finally have ya.” He turned thoughtful for a second. “I want you to be comfortable with me, I mean comfortable in your own skin. I don’t see anything wrong with you, Prom, you’re prefect to me.” 

Prompto had never heard Gladio be so sincere, he stared eyes meeting and staying connected with those ember like eyes. 

“I don’t mind if your skin has a story, everyone does. Your skin,” his hand traced, the stretch marks trailing a bit in the cooling seed, “is the only story I want to read right now.” He smiled, kissing his temple. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he breathed softly as he cuddled into his new boyfriend. Maybe being cute wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
